


A Chocolatey Fiasco

by MidnightBeast1098



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Friendship, M/M, Werewolf, i want chocolate so badly but i've had so much already dammit, remus and sirius being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBeast1098/pseuds/MidnightBeast1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius eats Remus' supply of chocolate and the werewolf is NOT happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chocolatey Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I haven't written a Harry Potter fanfic in /ages/ but then I was doing this writing challenge, Day 14 was "write a short piece of fanfiction" and this was born. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Remus stomped down the stairs, unbelievably angry with his friend. “Remy! I’m _sorry!_ Please, I really am!” The werewolf, fresh scars on his face and a rather ugly cut on his stomach, turned to Sirius and glared.

“You took my chocolate, Sirius! MY CHOCOLATE!”

“It’s chocolate, Remus, I’ll buy you some more!”

“Guys. Guys. Calm down.” James put each of his hands on their shoulders and smiled at both; who, equally, glared. “You guys can _both_ have chocolate.” He grinned.

Remus sighed heavily. “You guys don’t understand. I needed that; the day after is always horrible, and chocolate has such good rejuvenative qualities, I really, _really_ needed it.”

Sirius had the dignity to look ashamed of himself. He put his hand on Remus’ arm, careful to miss the cut which he knew curled around his shoulder from the previous month. It hadn’t healed properly, even though Madame Pomfrey had done her best. “I’m genuinely sorry, Remus. I am. I’ll try and find some, someone must have a bar somewhere.”

Unfortunately for them, the only house who seemed to own even a square of chocolate was Slytherin, and Sirius was not going to sink that far. “I don’t know what to do,” he whispered to James as they moved classes. Remus was looking paler by the moment, and was arm in arm with Lily who seemed to be holding him up. James was too worried to even be jealous. “Apparently Madame Pomfrey gave him that bar. I can’t exactly go and ask for another one, can I?”

“You could go to Hogsmeade,” James whispered back, his eyes fixated on the red and brown heads in front of them. “In lunch maybe. Or now. I’ll cover for you.”

“McGonagall would see straight through you,” Sirius muttered gloomily. The pair were the last into the Transfiguration room as it was, and their teacher was not impressed.

Having been kept back in Transfiguration for passing notes to James, Remus and Peter respectively, Sirius hurried to the Great Hall for lunch: then stopped, almost as abruptly. He _could_ go to the Great Hall and eat… Or…

About an hour and a half later, panting heavily, Remus was greeted by a large, black, exceedingly bouncy dog whilst he was on his way to the Gryffindor Tower for a rest, having gotten out of History of Magic. He probably would’ve fallen asleep anyway, but at least this way he could fall asleep in his own bed. “Sirius,” Remus said, surprised. The dog didn’t transition back until Remus took the paper bag from its mouth – almost disintegrating, having been in the dog’s wet chops.

“Remus,” Sirius said, his face bright red and the human now panting too, “I hope that’s okay. They didn’t have your favourite but-“

“Sirius… Wow, thank you,” Remus interrupted, taking the bar of chocolate from the bag. “Thank you,” he said again. The boys stared at each other for a moment.

“I should be getting to class,” Sirius started.

“Or, you could come up to the Tower with me? Y’know. In case I faint.” Remus winked and walked away. A moment later, a large smile on his face, Sirius trotted after him. “I would’ve forgiven you eventually,” Remus told him after a moment, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth, suctioned by chocolate. Sirius wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed him tightly.

“I know,” Sirius agreed, “but you might’ve fainted by then. I couldn’t wait a whole day to hear you say how much you love me really.” Remus good-naturedly bumped his hip into Sirius’, and the boys wiled away the rest of the day in the Tower playing Gobstones, reading aloud to each other and, of course, eating chocolate.


End file.
